Sneeze!
by BlameTheCharmx3
Summary: Guess what Sasuke likes about Sakura? ;D "My sneeze..." She gaped at the Uchiha, "The hell?" SasuSaku. Other implied pairings. R&R  :


_Because it popped into my head when I sneezed (:_

_R&R!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! D: **

* * *

><p>"Ino-pig! Darling—" Jade eyes met baby blue from an angle across the table, both grinning widely. "Your hair! It's gorgeous!"<p>

Said blond gave a somewhat cocky smile as she waved away the compliment in false modesty, "Oh please, Forehead! You're bluffing!"

The boys sighed; their female teammates were at it again. Because they needed to "bond", as the girls called it, the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai were currently having dinner at the recently remodeled IchiRaku. Thankfully, they all fit.

The pinkette casually shrugged, "Well… don't you think so, Shikamaru?"

The male beside her sighed and— when she bumped her shoulder against his quite roughly, frowned at his best friend. Slightly irritated that she was so eager to involve him, he muttered a 'troublesome' before catching her elbow, knowing that she was aiming for a jab at his ribs. "Predictable."

Sakura fumed and Shikamaru, taking notice, sighed again before lazily glancing at his blue-eyed teammate sitting across from him. He didn't say a word, hoping the eye contact would be an acceptable answer.

It wasn't.

Hearing a huff from Sakura, who was getting ready for another attack, Shikamaru put a hand on her face and pushed until his arm was no longer bent. Her nose was forced into the shoulder of the last Uchiha, sitting on her other side.

Another sigh. "Yeah Ino," The brunette paused to give an amused smirk as Sakura struggled to breath, blindly swatting at his arm. "Your hair—" Finally, after receiving a deathly glare from a certain dark-haired seventeen-year-old, Shikamaru let go. "… Is—" Brown eyes flickered from the gasping Sakura to the blushing blonde sitting right in front of him in search for the right word. "… Nice."

"Lame." Sakura muttered. When she received an annoyed look from the brunette sitting next to her, she smiled innocently— like a little sister trying to get away with something she should not have done. Then she turned away.

The kunoichi continued to boost each other's confidence with compliments their male companions deprived them of.

"Ten-chan!" The wrong brunette of Team Gai looked up, interested, "Your arms are so nice! So buff, yet very feminine and thin." Neji couldn't help but agree.

"Ehhh? Really? … But Sakura! I'd kill to have your legs!"

"Aww. Thank you, Tenten! Maybe I should wear heels," Sakura saw Ino's eyes light up enthusiastically and nodded, approving of her silent plea of 'shoe shopping!' The blonde squealed in excitement and Sakura rolled her eyes before continuing, "Hinata-chan, your eyes are beautiful by the way—"

"All of you have such unique eye colors…" Tenten sighed, "I'm envious."

"What? No! Brown eyes are very sexy." Ino glared at Sakura when she didn't make an attempt at covering her snicker. Her eyes quickly slid to Shikamaru before frowning at the other girls, whose eyes were glowing at the implication. Silently, she begged them to move on.

Hinata took charge. "I-Ino, your personality… It's so bright." She gave a shy smile, "I'm s-sorta jealous."

"Aw! Hinata!" Then the blonde gave a mischievous grin, "But guess what you beat _all _of us at?" Curious, everyone stopped their chats to listen. There was a dramatic pause before Ino slowly moved. She lifted both her hands in front of her, visible to all, and put them out— palms up. Her fingers curved inwards; then, she brought them under her chest. "Boob size!" Hinata almost fainted.

Sakura hissed in disapproval before slapping her hands over Sasuke and Shikamaru's faces, covering their eyes before they unintentionally looked at the bashful girl's… breast.

There was a wolf-whistle, most likely from Kiba, and Neji glared at all males in the room. One idiot failed to interpret the brunette's warning stare, "Eh! Ino's right, Hina-chan!"

**BONK!**

"WHAT! I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH TEME!" Nicely aimed chopsticks came flying at his face, "THE HELL, HYUGA! THAT COULD HAVE POKED MY EYES OUT."

"Tch. The point, Moron."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Sasuke grumbled at Naruto's loudness and lightly took hold of his female teammate's wrist, pulling her hand away from his face. In the corner of his eye, Shikamaru had swatted her hand away, somewhat amused, but Sakura didn't seem to be bothered.

Ino saw the difference. "Ne, Sasuke, what do you like about Forehead?"

Said girl turned slightly red and glared at the blonde, "He's not going to—"

"Her sneeze."

Shock. Silence. Then—

"My sneeze…" Sakura gaped at the Uchiha. "The hell?"

"Why?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, so Shikamaru decided to take the lead. "It's because—"

"Achoo!"

Right on cue. It was somewhat muffled due to the fact that she had sneezed into the crook of her arm, but it was still heardable. High-pitched, yet soft. And when she had showed her face once more, her lips had formed a pout and her nose seemed to scrunch up, as if trying to rid the tickling sensation that came afterwards.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. "That's why."

Another silence. Then, everyone seemed to comment at once.

"How cute!"

"That was weirdly lovable…"

"Aw! Oh my gosh, you sounded like a little mouse!"

"What a youthful sneeze!"

"V-very kawaii!"

Face as bright as her hair, Sakura grumbled, "Shuddap! It's no— Achoo!"

There was another round of coos, some somewhat teasing, and Sakura groaned. She buried her forehead into Sasuke's shoulder, "You suck." He grunted, slightly amused, but didn't shrug her off.

"NEH! OLD MAN!" Teuchi had come with a tray, carrying their orders— Ayame following closely behind with another. "SAKURA-CHAN HAS SUCH A CUTE SNEEZE! SHOW HIM, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto! I can't sneeze on— Achoo!"

Both workers agreed— Teuchi reaching out to pat her head with one hand and Ayame squealing at the adorableness. Embarrassed, Sakura stuck her tongue at the smirking at Uchiha. "I'm probably allergic to you." She made a show of leaning away from.

"That would make it difficult to restore the Uchiha clan." The pinkette made a disgusted face that Sasuke couldn't help but feel offended about and threw her chopsticks at the smirking Ino before huffing and sweetly asking Ayame for another pair. "Anyways, I'm sure Hinata's sneeze is one hundred times cuter!" Sakura closed her eyes and shrugged.

Then a deep, manly sneeze caused her to open her eyes. "Bless you, Teuchi-san."

The man seemed to visibly sweat-drop before shaking his head and pointing to the person who really sneezed.

"Eh! Hinata!"

The girl groaned. Why must they all pick on her?

_**THE END**_

"It's okay, Hinata-chan! You're still very cute! VERYYYY! VE— OI! HINATA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sigh. "I was wondering how long she'd last.

* * *

><p><em>IF YOU SNEEZED YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY REQUIRED TO REVIEW!<em>

_... Please? :DD_

_Lol. Otherwise! Reviews are much appreciated (:_

_-XOXO! _

_-BTCx3_

_P.S. Yep. Those comments are literally what my friends tell me xDD_

_... Well sorta... Not Lee's comment. Lol ;D I'm sure you know which one that is (:_


End file.
